


There Was A Bet

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Malfoys never back out on a bet.  They don't lose either.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	There Was A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> A/N - Not Cannon Compliant.

There was a bet. And for the first time ever… Draco Malfoy lost. The prince of Slytherin himself had lost a bet. Now he had to pay up. This would not be easy or fun. The rules stated he had to kiss his worst enemy. How in the world could he manage that?

The opportunity presented itself later that day, just after 8th-year Potions. Their normal Gryffindor/Slytherin squabble. It was predictable really. Every Tuesday and Thursday, as they filed out of the room, someone from either house would provoke the other, and the names would be called, a few pushes, and possibly a wand or two drawn... Same thing, different day. Only this time, with his friends watching, Draco Malfoy would take it up a notch and get rid of his bet obligation.  
It was the Weasley that started it this time, instigating Pansy by mentioning her mom or some such nonsense. Draco wasn’t listening, he was waiting. Waiting for Harry to get involved as he always does. The thought of kissing Harry was nerve-wracking, Draco felt nauseous, which he totally knew would happen. However, a bet was a bet.

Escalation happened with Harry stepping in front of Weasley, and Draco moving in front of Pansy. And Draco made his move. He reached forward and grabbed Harry’s collar, and shoved him quickly against the nearest wall. The element of surprise was good, he could kiss him quickly and then run before spells were cast. Harry’s eyes were wide, and Draco quickly pressed his lips to Harry’s.

There would be no running. The shock from Harry wore off quickly, the smooth soft lips pressed to his, filled his mind with a sensual haze. Draco was astounded, his body reacted to this kiss, the scent of Harry, clean and spicy, his eyes shut involuntarily.  
Harry wanted more. He needed more. One hand lifted to cup Draco’s face, as his body relaxed against the wall. Those lips parted as his fingers stroked the petal-soft skin of pale cheeks. Harry took that as an invitation. His hand waved to provide the privacy of a quick wandless disillusionment charm, and he dove in. Harry tasted all of Draco’s mouth, it was extraordinary, heaven. He could drown on the taste of Draco, lemon and sugar. His hand glided into that silky hair, holding on, changing the angle so he could drink in Draco’s kiss from all sides.

Draco was lost, dizzy and entranced. Nothing so wonderful as this kiss had ever happened to him. It was addicting, the taste of Harry, the possession of those hands. Draco could only hold on to Harry’s collar, as he felt his knees start to give way. He melted into Harry, every angle and curve met Harry’s body groove for groove. One of Harry’s hands glided down to his waist, holding him close, and keeping him from falling. They kissed, and drank in the essence of one another. Afraid to part, afraid to drop the passion that had ignited, they just held on. Breathing heavily, forehead against forehead, emerald eyes staring into silver.  
“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Draco whispered.  
“What was supposed to happen?” Harry asked just as softly.

Draco tried to turn his head away, but Harry’s soft fingers just guided his gaze back to those emerald eyes, piercing right down to his soul.  
“It was a bet I lost. I was supposed to kiss my worst enemy.” Draco explained.  
“You did,” Harry said matter-of-factly.

“I had planned on a quick, peck and be done with it,” Draco stated, wanting to back away. His stomach was in knots, his brain was mush, and his body sang. 

“I didn’t plan to enjoy it,” he said, his lashes drifting down so he didn’t have to see those searching eyes.

“We didn’t enjoy it, Draco, we savored it.” Harry offered, slipping his fingers over the soft skin in his hand, “I was very surprised, and now I am delighted to find something wonderful after so much pain. What do we do?”

Draco looked at Harry’s face, the one he had seen a million times over the last 8 years. The face that taunted him, caused him to hate, caused him to fear, and caused him to be safe. This one man, who he had battled with for so long, was standing here, had worshiped his mouth, turned him inside out and made him weak with desire. He saw a new face. A handsome face, sexy, confident, and hungry. Draco shivered at that last revelation, he sighed softly. Harry’s eyes darted to those lips, and Draco pushed forward wanting more.

Harry’s eyes slid shut as his hands guided Draco’s face, dragging him closer, and allowing him to possess that mouth once again. He drank in Draco, plundering, and branding. His senses were going wild with each inhale that impaled Draco’s scent into his lungs and imprinted it into his mind. Draco’s mouth was a drug, enticing, hot, addicting. Draco had to keep himself from falling this time, winding his arms around Harry’s neck, and holding on for dear life as he felt his whole being going up in pleasure. Again they broke apart unwillingly, needing more air.

Draco was shaking, “What do you want to do?” he asked quietly.

“Keep kissing you,” Harry stated.

It was the truth; Draco could see the unwavering truth in Harry’s eyes.

“Can we?” it was a soft whisper. “Do you care what others see and say?” Harry asked, needing to know the answer.

Draco’s eyes softened to a dove grey, “Not anymore, I would rather be happy right here than be as I always was without you.” The sincerity of his tone was pure sweetness to Harry.

The enemy was forgotten, only the angel that stood before him mattered. “Let’s show the world then,” Harry, said, bending down to capture those lips once again, this time, he let the charm drop and he went for the whole package. Lips, body, heart, and soul. His lips crashed down taking everything Draco was offering, losing himself in the heated cavern. Tasting Draco, and ignoring the gasps behind them and they both clung to each other. 

“Told you so,” Hermione whispered to Pansy, taking the small coin purse she was handed.

“I suspected, but oh my… I might need a cold shower.” Pansy replied, watching the scene before her. Dark and light were oblivious to all but each other.

Ron was lying on the floor, having passed out, no other students had stayed past the initial name-calling, just Pansy, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione had concocted a scheme to see if her hunch about the two boys would pan out.

Hermione had known, after Harry had pointed out all the ways she and Ron fought that meant they were suited, she knew. There had been no spark for with Harry and Ginny, they had let their relationship fizzle. So the letters and marriage proposals started coming in by the droves. But Harry wasn’t interested. Then a few weeks ago, in a similar fray like today, she saw it, the spark. The way Harry and Draco had interacted; there was a spark in their eyes.

Hermione decided to put her hunch to the test and decided to con Pansy Parkinson into a bet. Pansy thought she was sure to win because hate just means hate to a Slytherin, nothing more.

Pansy knew no Slytherin could resist a bet, and Draco Malfoy was no exception. Hermione created a scheme that would be sure to backfire and cause Draco to have to perform a duty upon losing. Cocky as he always was, he accepted Pansy’s bet and lost due to the superior intellect of Hermione’s plans. All unknown to Draco of course. So they had waited, Draco Malfoy had never lost a bet, so they were not sure if he would go through with it. This was better than either girl had hoped. The first peck was obvious, but Hermione knew something grand was happening when Harry hid them both from view, that made Pansy upset since she didn’t know what was going on. Hermione just waited. She just knew she was right.

Watching the two kiss so sweetly, so passionately was worth everything. She had found Harry’s match, they would have just as tumultuous a relationship as her and Ron. She glanced down at her boyfriend, but they would have a strong love of it too.  
Harry drew back, breathing heavily. How could one kiss devastate his body so much? He saw Hermione smiling out of the corner of his eye, and knew she had a hand in this. It didn’t matter. He took Draco’s hand, walked him out of the hall, and then started towards the door to a nearby empty classroom.

Draco would go anywhere in the state he was in, his body was heated, his arousal was very annoying against his pants, yet just holding hands with Harry was enough. 

Harry needed to get them somewhere private and comfortable. He knew one of the classrooms would be good enough, and he could transfigure anything he needed to be comfortable there. They entered a dark room, which smelled as if it hadn’t seen use in years. Harry started casting privacy charms and transfigured some of the desks into furniture, two chairs, a bed, and a table.

Harry pulled Draco closer to him and sat down on one of the armchairs. Draco was straddling Harry’s lap and the friction was delicious. Harry took possession of Draco’s mouth once again, reveling in the sweet decadence of the kiss. This time, his hands did not stay on Draco’s face, they moved to shoulders, and buttons, working them out of their holes. Harry needed to feel the soft skin beneath those robes, one small patch of neck was open to him and Harry took it, letting his teeth sink down as he tasted the skin. Draco held on tighter and cried out from the pure ecstasy of the bite.

Pale hands became urgent, needing to feel Harry’s skin as well, their fumbling was making them both impatient. Harry pulled his wand and spelled their tops off, leaving them in just trousers. The relief was immediate, but the urgency increased. Harry stroked each inch of pale flesh he could find, his mouth was quickly leaving marks all over the ivory skin, causing Draco to cry his name each time.

Harry was lost in the feel of Draco's skin, the taste, and the scent. Draco's cries sent heat streaking through his veins urging him to worship the man in his arms.

Draco was rising higher on the wings of pleasure. His body was throbbing and singing with exquisite need. His own hands were not lazy, they were mapping each plane of Harry's chest. He would remember each line and angle. Savor the sexy texture. Draco caressed Harry's face lowering his own lips to sip from Harry. The kiss was slow, languid and calming. He wanted their bodies to breathe. Climbing off Harry, he knelt down and locked gazes with this incredible man.

"I want to taste you," Draco said in a sultry voice. 

Harry stared down at Draco. Those eyes were sexy, those lips perfect, and his body was tightening in anticipation. He was completely overwhelmed in the moment. Draco slid his hands up Harry’s thighs, and slowly opened the dark trousers.

Draco breathed in the spicy scent of Harry, his head swimming in pleasure. His hands wrapped around the silken shaft and he marveled how soft the skin was under his touch. Each stroke mesmerized him until he could no longer resist the lure to taste.   
Harry’s breath was taken away when that heated mouth covered him. Everything was on fire in his body from the pleasure coursing through him. Each flick of the tongue, the exquisite suction and pull tore groan after groan from his lips. He wanted so much more.

Harry slowly pulled Draco to his feet and moved them towards the transfigured bed. Harry captured Draco’s mouth again in another heated kiss, more demanding than the last. He could kiss Draco forever, that mouth driving him wild as their tongues danced together, and hands were soft against silky skin. Harry wanted his own tasting.

He maneuvered Draco up against one of the posts and positioned himself behind the sexy Slytherin. He reached around, undid the clasp to the blonde’s trousers and pants, and slid them down while reveling in the softness of the skin as he skimmed the offending items off. He held one leg for Draco to get one foot free and then the other.

“Don’t move,” Harry instructed, and he felt the shiver of Draco’s body under his touch.

His hands smoothed their way up the front of Draco’s legs, but Harry remained on his knees. He stopped just before touching Draco’s aching shaft. Harry moved his hands to cup the pale cheeks in front of him, and he bent down to kiss each side, laving the skin with his tongue.

Draco felt the hot breath on his skin and moaned. Each breath did not stop at his flesh, it seemed to permeate and travel through it and pool low into his groin. Harry parted those delicious globes and went for the prize. He sent out a tentative lick and was lost in the absolute musk of Draco. Draco’s skin was silky smooth, but his tongue found an even smoother tight ring. He licked in slow circles, relishing the sexy noises flowing from his lover’s lips.

Draco screamed Harry’s name when he felt that amazing tongue dart inside him. The euphoria was overtaking him and he needed release. 

“Harry please.” He begged.

Harry reluctantly, and slowly stood, following the curve of Draco’s back with his tongue, and finally nipping at the junction of neck and shoulder. He turned Draco around in his arms and kissed him again, this time his own flavor and Draco’s mingled on their tongues. He scooted them over to the side of the bed and eased himself onto it, his back to the headboard. Draco straddled him, and they just gazed at each other for a moment. 

Draco spit into his hand and reached for Harry’s cock, stroking it and lubricating it. He hovered for just a moment, before slowly lowering himself on that rock hardness. Both men hissed in rapture as they became locked together. Harry leaned forward and planted soothing kisses along Draco’s chest. His hands stroking Draco’s back lovingly. Those tiny buds whispered for attention and Harry did not resist, taking one of Draco’s nipples into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. Draco’s head fell back, and he lifted himself up and crashed down, causing both mean to groan loudly.

Harry needed leverage and shifted them so that Draco was laying on his back and Harry could push deeper in. Draco was panting with each thrust, Harry lowered himself so he could capture Draco’s screams with his own mouth. The kisses were drugging, and driving them higher. Each thrust carried them closer to heaven, and their bodies tightened and burned. Draco met every thrust, Harry demanded every sound with his mouth. Strong fingers wrapped themselves around Draco, and he could not hold back the bliss any longer. Streams of hot wet jets shot from his shaft into Harry’s hands and all over their stomachs. Harry followed, releasing Draco’s mouth to shout his own orgasm to the skies. They both went limp, Harry rolling them over so as not to break the blissful contact.

“I could learn to love a Malfoy,” Harry stated.

“You already do, Potter,” Draco said in his cocky tone.

~En

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos and comments.


End file.
